Un smoking
by ma lune
Summary: Clark n'a pas de smoking le pauvre ! Mais Lex est là bien sur ! slash Clex tout mimi ! SUITE EN LIGNE lol
1. Chapter 1

Couples Clark Lex Slash tout mimi OS !

Salut alors voilà mon premier CLEX et oui ! alors pendant que j'écrivais ''pique au coeur'' qui est en faite mon tout premier clex(toujours pas finie c'était prévue pour etre un OS mais fais déjà plus de 30 pages word ! ) j'ai eu cette idée la dans la rue comme sa ! et je suis vite rentrée et j'ai écris tout sa en une nuit ! j'ai du finir vers 3 h du mat !

Donc voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi n'y l'histoire n'y lex (c'est pas qu'il était pas d'accord hein ) je sais plus a qui sa appartien mais bon c'est sur c'est pas a moi ! lol (mon banquier le s'aurais ! )

Bisous

* * *

Un smoking

Marta Kent raccrocha le téléphone en souriant, alors que son fils et son mari entraient dans la cuisine :

« Jonathan merveilleuse nouvelle... »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle sourie de nouveau :

« Ma cousine Lisa va se remarier ! »

Le fermier inspira tentant vainement de retrouver qui pouvait bien être la cousine Lisa, Martha soupira :

« Lisa Dinouth elle vit à Métropolis ! »

Jonathan regarda son fils recherchant un peu d'aide voyant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucun recourt il acquiesça :

« Bien sur ta cousine ! Oui et alors ? »

Martha donna un coup de torchon :

« C'est la fille des cousins de ma mère on a grandit ensemble elle et moi je t'en est souvent parler ! »

« Oui ça y est, je vois... »

Martha sourit de nouveau à son mari :

« Elle nous a invités ! Elle a eu du mal à nous joindre elle avait égarée notre numéro, et je n'est pas reçut le carton d'invitation... »

« Donc ? »

« Donc le mariage est demain ! »

Clark se mit à rire :

« Et bin vous devriez partir maintenant ! Comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous retrouver ! »

« En faite nous partons demain matin très tôt ! »

Clark sursauta :

« Quoi moi ! Mais je peux pas y aller demain c'est lundi j'ai cours et puis j'ai pas de costume... »

Sa mère lui fit un sourire qui disais ''aller ça me ferais tellement plaisir'' elle ajouta comme si ça ne suffisais pas :

« Mais on va tant trouver un et puis tu peux bien manquer l'école une journée ! Je voudrais tellement que tu fasses sa connaissance ! »

A son tour Clark jeta un regard implorant à son père. Celui ci grimaça comme si il ne pouvait rien faire :

« Mais Maman ! La boutique où on loue les costumes est fermé le dimanche je vais pas y aller sans... »

Martha l'interrompit :

« Et bien tu pourrais mettre celui de ton père ! »

Jonathan s'installa sur une chaise et sa femme vint se blottir contre lui il la regarda un instant et soupira :

« Alors c'est moi qui reste ici ! Par ce que je te rappelle que je n'est qu'un costume ! »

Clark regarda sa mère elle avait l'air si déçue, le jeune homme soupira :

« J'ai bien une idée mais... »

« Mais tu n'a pas très envie de venir n'est ce pas ? »

« Pas très non ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant :

« Ca me ferrais tellement plaisir pourtant ! »

Le jeune alien ne pu résister :

« Très bien alors je viens ! »

Sa mère se leva et le serra dans ses bras :

« C'est formidable mon chéri ! »

Jonathan se leva à son tour :

« Ca ne résous pas le problème du costume ! »

Clark se mit à sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un ennui, il allait recourir la solution la plus envisageable.

¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques minutes à peine après la fin de cette conversation Clark Kent entrait dans le bureau de Lex. Son ami se leva en le voyant arriver :

« Clark ça me fais plaisir de te voir ! Ca me donne l'occasion de faire une pause ! »

Le jeune homme sentie son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le milliardaire, il lui fit un sourire éclatant et dit :

« En faite ma visite est très intéressée ! »

Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur le visage de son ami. Les Luthor ne laissaient jamais personne les surprendre, il sourit néanmoins et se servie un verre d'alcool :

« Vraiment ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive je peux donc te le pardonner ! »

Clark se tendit :

« Calme toi, je plaisante Clark ! »

Il ajouta dans un sourire :

« Je sais bien que tu es le seul à n'avoir jamais été intéressé par mon argent ! Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison, que quelle que soit ce qu'il te faut je me ferais un plaisir de te l'offrir... »

L'instance sur le mot plaisir et le regard gourmand que Lex lui avait jeté le fit frissonner :

« Et aussi accessoirement par ce que tu es mon ami... »

Ce trait d'humour acheva de détendre Clark, il soupira :

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il te faut de l'argent, une voiture, un coup de main ? »

« Un costume ! »

Lex avala une gorgée du liquide ambrée qui se trouvait dans son verre et le regarda étonné :

« Je vais au mariage d'une vague cousine de ma mère demain on a été prévenus à la dernière minute... »

« Tu n'a rien à te mettre ! »

Clark soupira a nouveau :

« Non je suis donc venu voir si je pouvait emprunter l'un de tes costumes ! »

Lex se mit à rire :

« A oui tu peux mais tu auras l'air ridicule ! Mes costumes sont taillés sur mesure... »

Le jeune observa le propriétaire des lieux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

« Déjà que je n'est pas envie d'y aller ! »

Lex s'installa à ses cotés en demandant :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune fermier détourna le regard :

« J'ai horreur des mariages tout le monde fait comme si la famille était unie alors que la plus par... »

« Alors que la plus part du temps on ne se voit qu'aux mariages ou aux enterrements ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Tu viens de décrire ma famille ! »

Clark se perdit dans ses pensées, le milliardaire l'observa un instant :

« A quoi pense tu ? »

Il sourit quand il vit le jeune homme rougir :

« Je me disais que j'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi comme c'était prévue... »

Lex se tendit :

« Tu avais oublier je parie ! »

Le jeune homme se défendit :

« Pas du tout monsieur Kent je savait que... »

Devant l'air peu convaincu de son ami il ajouta :

« Très bien d'accord c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! »

Clark se mit à rire :

« De toute façon je ne serais pas là ! »

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé il sentie sur lui le regard brûlant de son ami. Il avait remarqué, qu'une fois plus que Lex le regardait différemment. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'idée le frappa, c'était vraiment loin de lui déplaire.

Un mois auparavant, quand il avait commencé à faire des rêves très suggestif au sujet du milliardaire il avait paniqué ! Et refuser de croire qu'il pouvait penser à son ami comme ça...

Et maintenant, il venait de penser que le regard quasiment lubrique de Lex lui plaisait.

Quand le jeune homme avait il commencer à le regarder comme ça ? A bien y réfléchir, le regard de Lex avait toujours briller quand il le posait sur lui ! Et il était le seul à qui le milliardaire faisait confiance. Le seul à pouvoir entrer chez lui quand il le voulait et à pouvoir demander ce qu'il voulait. Clark sentie son cœur s'emplir de joie et cesser de battre en quelques secondes à peine. Lex le considérait simplement comme son frère, il lui avait dit un bon nombre de fois. Le jeune homme sursauta au son de la voix de son ami :

« Tu as l'air bien empêtré dans tes pensées ! »

Le jeune homme chauve se leva et posa son verre d'alcool sur la table basse :

« Tu réfléchis trop Clark je te l'ai déjà dit ! Laisse toi aller... »

Clark faillie s'étrangler, Lex était il en train de lui proposer de se lancer dans une aventure avec lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes qu'il le dérangeait. Mais plutôt qu'ils étaient amis et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre cette amitié si précieuse. Comme Clark le regardait toujours étonné le milliardaire ajouta :

« Va à cette fête et amuse toi ! Fuis les cousins cousine compatissant, et trouve un divertissement comme le buffet ou les cadeaux de mariage ! »

Clark allait demander en quoi les cadeaux de mariage pouvaient être divertissant quand il vit son ami décrocher son téléphone, il composa un numéro :

« Mr Caldall j'ai besoin de vos services ! Oui, tout de suite ! Amener ce qu'il faut au manoir je vous prie, je vous attend ! »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Habituer à ce que personne ne discute ses ordres :

« Mr Caldall ? »

« Mon couturier ! En quelque heures tu auras ton costume et sur mesure. »

Lex lui sourit et Clark se sentie fondre il ajouta néanmoins :

« C'est très gentil mais c'est trop, il n'y a pas un mariage toute les semaines, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le remettre ! »

Le milliardaire se mit à rire :

« Alors je t'inviterais à des galas et je ferais des fêtes ici ça te va ? »

Le fermier sentie son cœur battre plus vite _je t'inviterais _! Il se maugréa et soupira :

« Je te remercie Lex et j'en serais ravie ! »

Pendant un instant les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent du regard, un regard brûlant, plein de la passion et de l'ardeur qu'ils contenaient toujours quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. C'est Lex qui détourna le regard en premier il attrapa son verre et se resservit :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Thé, coca, jus ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort ! »

Clark se rendit conte de ce que cette phrase impliquait. Il venait d'avouer que ce simple regard l'avait troublé. Lex sourit et versa un fond de whisky dans un verre :

« Ca deviens vite un mauvaise habitude comme tu le sais alors... »

Clark prit le verre et frissonna ses doigts avaient frôlés ceux de son ami il aurait jurer que Lex l'avait fait exprès. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux quand on toqua à la porte :

« Entrée ! »

Madame Lewis entra suivie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à sa suite se trouvait deux jeune hommes et une jeune fille. Chacun d'eux portait une petite mallette, le premier était blond et devais avoir son âge l'autre brun paraissais plus vieux la jeune fille était discrète et gardais la tête baissée.

A peine le couturier aperçut-il le milliardaire qu'il se mit à sourire, un sourire hypocrite et intéressé Clark aurait voulut arrêter cette main qui se tendait vers son ami. Mais Lex l'avait déjà serré, comment pouvait-il supporter que les gens ne l'aiment que pour son compte en banque. Il eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger du monde.

Le couturier lui jeta un regard indifférent, qui ne plus visiblement pas a Lex, et demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Luthor ? »

Il lui jeta un regard qui glaça l'homme :

« Vous êtes venu pour un smoking pour mon ami Clark je veut le meilleur tissu que vous aillez ! Ne lésinez pas ! »

Caldall observa Clark et ordonna :

« Prenez les mesure de ce jeune homme ! »

A peine la phrase finie le blond s'approcha du jeune fermier. Il jeta un regard de dégoût à la chemise de flanelle et la lui retira. Clark se sentie très mal a l'aise, d'un par ce que le regard du blond pour ses vêtement était désobligeant de deux par ce qu'il sentait le regard de Lex s'attarder sur son torse nu.

Il était tellement préoccupé par le regard de Lex qu'il sursauta quand les mains du jeune couturier le frôlèrent. Il donna des dimensions et la jeune fille nota. Caldall se désintéressa des ses employés, pour revenir à un sujet bien plus intéressant l'argent :

« Mr Luthor ! Quel tissu devons nous... »

« Le même que pour mes smokings ! »

« Ce tissu est précieux et... »

« Discuteriez-vous mes ordres ? »

L'homme pali :

« Non ! »

Il se tourna vers ses employés leur demandant de se dépêcher. Le jeune fermier se retrouva très vite en caleçon alors que le blond prenait les mesures de ses cuisses il tenta de camoufler son torse nu de ses bras et le regard amusé de Lex le fit rougir. A peine finie, les couturiers sortirent en disant qu'ils reviendraient très vite. En quelques minutes après il se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec le milliardaire, Clark déglutie difficilement et attrapa bien vite son pantalon et le remis son le regard insatiable de son ami.

Dans ses yeux brûlait un tel feu que le jeune fermier s'embrassa, si il ne s'était pas retenu il se serait jeté sur ces lèvres pleines et si tentantes.

Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il le vit s'approcher d'un pas vif. Clark se demanda qui avait prit les lèvres de l'autre...

Son cœur était près à exploser cette sensation était grisante. Un feu avait été allumé dans sa tête. Il se propagea bien vite vers son bas ventre quand les mains fraîches de son ami se posèrent sur son torse nu.

Avide de sentir son ami plus proche Clark le serra un peu plus. Un gémissement fut émit mais il ne s'avait lequel des deux l'avait poussé.

Mais quand la langue de Lex vient caresser ses lèvres les entrouvrant pour pouvoir accéder à la sienne il poussa un gémissement retentissant.

Les mains de Lex s'égarèrent sur sa peau nue...

Manquant de souffle ils furent obligés de se séparer à regret, leurs regards se croisèrent, Lex recula veillant à ne plus le toucher il soupira :

« Je... Je suis désolé Clark ! »

Il sentie son cœur s'arrêter et puis il croisa le regard de son ami il était loin d'être désolé bien au contraire et en n'y réfléchissant bien Lex était un Luthor, ils étaient rarement désolés et prenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Clark avança et enlaça le milliardaire :

« Clark qu'est de que tu fais ? »

« Je me laisse aller... »

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres insinuant à son tour sa langue dans la bouche de son ami le goût du whisky y était encore imprégné...

Les mains du jeune fermier audacieuses se glissèrent sous la chemise impeccable du jeune chauve...

Celui ci se mit à gémir. Clark sentie son ami le pousser contre le mur il se laissa faire. Lex approfondie leur baiser, passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune alien. Alors que celui ci laissais toujours ses mains errer sous sa chemise, la peau du milliardaire était si douce qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir encore...

Le téléphone sonna au même moment...

Les interrompant. Haletant ils se regardaient dans leur yeux brûlait le feu de la passion.

Ils se mirent à sourire, la voix rauque de Clark sembla exciter Lex encore plus :

« Jamais je n'aurais penser que j'oserais faire ça ! »

« Tu aurais du le faire plutôt et si j'avait su je t'aurais plaquer contre ce mur bien avant ! »

Le téléphone sonnait toujours.

Mais l'homme d'affaire était bien trop occuper à fixer son future amant... par ce que Clark en était maintenant convaincu il finirait dans le lit de Lex...

Il frissonna d'appréhension et d'excitation mêler. La question à présent n'était plus est ce que c'était possible ou est ce que Lex le veut ? Mais quand !

On toqua à la porte ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Clark remit bien vite sa chemise, d'une voix un peu trop sèche Lex dit :

« Entrer ! »

« Pardonnez moi monsieur Luthor mais votre père voulait vous joindre comme personne n'à répondu il a... »

« Merci Mda Lewis je le rappellerais ce soir ! »

« Bien ! Oh et le couturier à finie, il a fais venir d'autres personnes et tout est près, il a dit je cite ''Monsieur doit être très pressé et il ne se soucis pas du prix alors... »

« Ca va merci, il a bien fait ! Dites lui que Clark arrive pour essayer ! »

A peine la porte fermer le jeune fermier soupira :

« Il n'aurait pas dû, non ! Il n'est intéressé que par le prix que ça va te coûter ! C'est...»

« Comme tout les gens qui m'approche Clark ! »

« Pas moi. »

« Je sais ! »

Tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre pouvait à présent se lire dans les yeux même si ils n'étaient pas encore près à se l'avouer :

« Tu devrais aller essayer ton costume si jamais il y a des retouches à faire il vaut mieux que se soit maintenant ! »

¤¤¤¤

Clark se regarda dans la glace de la petite chambre d'invité, où les couturiers s'était installés, ils l'avaient laissé, satisfais d'eux même...

Le costume noir avait une coupe parfaite aucune retouche n'était à faire, Lex travaillait toujours avec les meilleurs.

Il entra justement dans la pièce son regard erra sur son ami mais ne dit rien, Clark soupira :

« Oui je sais j'ai l'air d'un pingouin mais... »

Lex se mit à rire :

« Non bien au contraire ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de te l'enlever ! »

Clark se mit à rougir. Il allait faire une folie proposer à Lex de lui ôter maintenant, après tout ils étaient déjà dans une chambre !

Mais le jeune homme le prit de cours, comme si il avait deviner ses intentions le milliardaire dit d'une voix clair et sur :

« J'adorais le faire maintenant mais, tes parents on appeler, ils se demandaient si j'avait pu t'aider ! »

Le regard de Clark se fixa dans celui de son ami il pu y lire des promesses de luxure...

« Mais mon jeune ami je conte bien reprendre la conversation que nous avons eu tout a l'heure ! »

Cette phrase choqua Clark lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Mais le regard plein de douceur de Lex lui fit oublier ce détail.

Sans un mot celui ci sorti pour le laisser se déshabiller.

Clark se mit à rougir quand il pensa au faite qu'un jour bientôt peu être, Lex lui enlèverait ses vêtements...

Le jeune alien en sentait son anatomie réagir à cette pensée la chassa bien vite de son esprit pour le moment.

Il sortie de la pièce Lex l'attendait dans le couloir...

Son costume dans les bras Clark murmura :

« Promet moi que ce n'est pas un rêve et que mardi quand je reviendrais de se fichu mariage tu me regardera toujours comme sa ! »

Lex s'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément :

« Ca répond à ta question ? »

« Oui ! Et il vaut vraiment mieux que je m'en aille, sinon je ne pourrais pas y aller... »

« Ce serait si grave ? »

Clark grogna juste avant de partir il murmura :

« Merci Lex pour tout... »

¤¤¤¤

La cérémonie était terminée. Dans son costume neuf Clark se sentait un peu à l'étroit, il ne cessait de penser à Lex.

Il se souvint alors de son conseil éviter les cousins et traîner près du buffet, à oui et les cadeaux de mariage qu'avait voulut dire son ami ? Il se promit de le lui demander au retour. Que ce passerait il, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le milliardaire.

Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en lui qu'il avait du mal à les comprendre tous...

Des cris de joie retentir.

Clark se dirigea vers ses bruits et vit les jeunes marier ouvrir leurs cadeaux la cousine Lisa souriais tellement heureuse.

Son regard tomba sur un tout petit paquet rectangulaire. Elle prit la carte, elle fronça les sourcil a ses cotés Martha demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est... regarde... »

Elle lui montra la carte et son regard se porta sur Clark elle lu :

« Vous ne serrez jamais ce que vous m'avez apporter je vous remercie et vous souhaite tout le bonheur que je ressent en ce moment ! Lex Luthor ! »

La jeune marier ouvrit la boite et poussa un petit crie son mari se pencha vers elle :

« Qu'est ce que sais ? »

« Des billets d'avion pour paris Trois semaines ! »

La cousine Lisa se tourna vers Martha et Jonathan celui ci fixais son fils. Clark se dit qu'il faudrait beaucoup d'effort et beaucoup de temps pour que ces parents accepter qu'il aime Lex mais il se jura de ne jamais abandonner :

« Martha pourquoi Lex Luthor m'offre-t-il mon voyage de noce ? Je ne le connais même pas ! Et puis comment a-t-il eu mon, adresse et surtout comment sais il que nous ne pouvions pas partir...»

_Manque d'argent _la cousine ne l'avait pas dit mais pas mais tout le monde l'avait entendu, Martha sourie :

«C'est Lex tu sais il sais toujours tout ! Et puis c'est un ami de la famille ! Accepte ce cadeau profite en ! »

La cousine sauta dans les bras de Martha heureuse.

Le regard de Jonathan changea alors, il eu un petit sourire peut être que ce ne serais pas si difficile en fin de compte... :

« Oh ! »

Clark releva la tête la cousine lui tendais un plis :

« Il y a ton nom dessus ! »

Clark prit le papier. Et sourit c'était l'écriture de Lex.

_Quand j'était môme j'ouvrais les cadeaux de mariage avant les mariés c'est un jeu très amusent... Je sais bien que tu es trop sage pour faire des choses comme ça ! Mais je réussirais à te dévergonder ! Je t'enseignerais volontiers à ton retour d'autres jeux. Ne t'ennuies pas trop ! _

_Pense à moi_

Clark pouvait presque voir son ami sourire. Il rougie légèrement et ce dit une nouvelle fois qu'il aimerait que ce mariage finisse et vite il avait encore bien des choses a faire et a apprendre.

_Oh oui ça je penserais à toi Lex _

Fin

* * *

voilà bon me taper pas ! c'est vrai c'est pas vraiment une fin ! mais si vous aimer peu etre que je ferais une suite !

vous en avez penser quoi ? oh et merci a ma bêta annonyme ! non même sous la torture je vous dirais pas son nom ! lol

bisous


	2. Chapter 2

voilà le chapitre deux ! bon c'est pas génial mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire désoler !

rien est a moi meme pas superman pas juste ! snif

rar :

darkiliane : ba tu va etre encore plus déçue ma puce ! lol

lice : merci ma puce voilà la suite elle a tarder c'est vrai mais elle est la ! lol

aiguma : avoir un mot de toi c'est le paradis merci beaucoup !

gred : merci ma puce ! et oui fais ce que tu veux de clark lol !

onarluca : voilà la suite sa a été long mais elle est la lol !

sev : voilà la suite pour ma fille adorer !

nancy398 : donc voilà la suite mais il se passe pas grand chose lol j'espère que sa te plaira !

lolo : voilà la suiet mais pas de lemon dsl j'y suis pas arriver !

sahada : voilà merci beaucoup pour le mot merveilleuse sa fait très plaisir ! merci a toi d'être la !

supi : ba voilà ma puce et merci de l'avoir corriger je t'aime oneechan !

gally-chan ouais j'aurais du m'arrêter au OS je crois enfin tu me dira ! je suis bien d'accord il n'y a pas asser de clex ! et a bas les pouffes ! grrrr

zaika : voilà la suite ! amuse toi bien !

tchaye : j'aime baver sur clark aussi mdr ! voilà la suite moins bave je crois ! lol

luna051 merci luna je suis ravie de te voir ici aussi ! bisous

renn : je verais ce que je peu faire promit voilà la suite !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Clark sortit de la voiture et inspira : 

« Euh… »

Ces parents s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent :

« Oui mon chéri ? »

Martha souriait, mais son mari non :

« Je vais aller chez Lex ! »

Jonathan grimaça :

« On vient à peine d'arriver, et il faut que je te parle ! »

Clark soupira : son envie d'aller retrouver Lex lui tordait le ventre. Le souvenir de leur simple baiser lui brûlait les entrailles. Il voulait plus. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt mais il le voulait. Et la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec son meilleur ami devait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible. Il argumenta :

« Mais la cousine m'a demandé de lui remettre ce pli, et tous ses remerciements ! »

Son père lui attrapa le bras :

« Oui, mais avant nous allons discuter ! »

Le ton de son père était sans appel. Il entra alors dans la maison, déçu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira. Son père s'installa devant lui, en jetant un regard à sa femme qui s'installa sur l'accoudoir à ses cotés. Clark attendit : il avait l'impression que son procès allait commencer. Son père plongea son regard dans le sien, et demanda d'une voix sûre :

« Pourquoi Lex a offert son voyage de noces à notre cousine qu'il n'a jamais vue ? »

Clark ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le mariage de la cousine leur avait permis à tous les deux d'échanger leur premier baiser.

Le jeune alien inspira :

« J'en sais rien, tu connais Lex, il fait parfois des choses... »

Devant le regard peu convaincu de son père, Clark s'arrêta :

« Très bien ! Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

Le jeune fermier se leva pour fuir le regard de ses parents, mais Jonathan Kent ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Clark, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose d'important ! »

Il soupira bruyamment :

« Mon fils, est-ce que tu as dit à Lex que tu ne viens pas d'ici ? »

Précipitamment, le jeune homme répondit :

« Non ! Il ne sait rien ! »

Martha serra le bras de son enfant pour le rassurer :

« Alors mon chéri, que nous caches-tu depuis que tu es revenu de chez Lex ? Tu es étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! Tu ne nous as pas adressé la parole de tout le voyage ! »

Clark se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère :

« Très bien ! Vous voulez savoir ? »

Il hochèrent tous les deux la tête très vite. Comme pour se débarrasser d'un grand poids, le jeune homme murmura :

« J'ai embrassé Lex ! »

Jonathan se leva brutalement, et explosa :

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé... »

Martha lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Clark ? »

Le jeune alien fixa son père :

« Il ne m'a rien fait, j'avait envie de l'embrasser... »

Martha jeta un regard perdu à son mari, et dit :

« Très bien, je suppose que tu as ressenti quelque chose ? »

« Oui maman, j'ai aimé ça... »

« Clark ! »

La voix de Jonathan était outrée :

« Comment peux-tu... Enfin c'est un homme ! Il est plus âgé, et c'est un Luthor, et... »

« Je sais tout ça, papa ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ! Non je ne comprends pas, tu es... »

Le jeune alien observa son père un instant, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux :

« Très bien, je te laisse te calmer, je sors ! »

« Tu vas le rejoindre, non, hors de question ! »

Martha, sa main plaquéer sur sa bouche, semblait perdue. Clark soupira :

« Papa, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! Je reviendrai quand tu seras disposé à discuter ! »

Il utilisa sa super vitesse pour quitter la maison, et fut bien vite aux portes du manoir. Penché sur le billard, Lex releva la tête en souriant quand le jeune alien entra. Comme il vit la mine grave de son ami, le milliardaire s'approcha :

« Clark, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune alien se força à sourire :

« Ça va, j'avais seulement hâte de te voir... »

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Clark se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

« J'ai eu une discutions houleuse avec mes parents ! »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Ils m'ont demandé ce qui se passait avec toi, et j'ai répondu ! »

Lex le regarda bizarrement :

« Quoi ! Que leur as-tu dit ? »

« Que je t'avais embrassé ! »

Le regard du jeune se fit perplexe :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par ce qu'ils me l'ont demandé, et que je ne leur ai jamais vraiment rien caché... »

« Ah oui pardon, je suis encore étranger à cette notion de confiance totale... »

Clark se mit à rire. Son ami se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses cotés, comme si ce geste avait toujours été naturel, le jeune alien se colla à lui et ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il sentit alors les lèvres brûlantes du milliardaire sur les siennes. Et il oublia tout...

Un feu immense se mit à couler dans ses veines, une explosion de sensations envahit son esprit en même temps. Et quand la langue charnue de son ami s'insinua dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de soie impeccablement repassée du propriétaire des lieux. Sa peau était brûlante et douce. Sous les caresses de l'alien, le vêtement se déboutonna et Clark put apercevoir les muscles saillants de son ami...

Il quitta les lèvres de Lex et, sans lui jeter aucun regard, il les déposa sur son torse imberbe, le faisant gémir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de goûter cette peau qui lui était offerte. Le gémissement que Lex avait poussé l'avait fait frémir, il voulait l'entendre de nouveau. Il titilla alors ses tétons durcis par le désir : il y passa d'abord la langue, puis les dents. Le milliardaire s'accrocha à son cou, et à son tour Clark gémit quand il l'embrassa juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Essoufflé, le fermier osa enfin regarder son ami dans les yeux : dans ses prunelles brûlait un feu gigantesque qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Sans un mot, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et ce moment sembla durer des heures, c'était peut-être même le cas...

Quand ils se séparèrent ce ne fut que pour se sourire en haletant. La voix de Lex résonna, grave et pleine de désir dans la pièce si silencieuse :

« Reste ici cette nuit ! »

Clark ne fut pas étonné de cette proposition : il avait lui aussi tellement envie de rester près de Lex, de le voir, de sentir sa chaleur le réchauffer...

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se mit à sourire :

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

« C'est en un ! »

Le jeune alien se serra un peu plus contre son futur amant, et murmura :

« Je voudrais qu'on discute ! »

« De quoi ? »

« D'abord de nous ! »

Etonné, le milliardaire le fixa, attendant la suite :

« Je voudrais savoir où ça va nous mener ?... »

_A part dans ta chambre. _Il n'avait pas osé ajouter le reste de la phrase. Lex le fixa un moment dans les yeux :

« Je ne sais pas, Clark ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'a pris d'un coup, comme ça ! J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, d'être près de toi... »

Il ajouta dans un murmure :

« Tu as toujours été celui qui a le plus compté pour moi. »

Doucement, le jeune alien posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait ni flamme ni désir dans cet effleurement, mais un amour infini :

« Je voudrais que tu répondes à une question, Lex. Aussi sincèrement que tu le pourras, je pense que notre avenir dépendra de ta réponse... »

« J'écoute ! »

Le jeune fermier inspira :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais tout me pardonner ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami. Il répondit néanmoins sincèrement, comme il lui avait demandé :

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas le genre à accorder mon pardon ! Mais avec toi c'est différent... »

Il fit une pause qui sembla durer des heures à Clark :

« Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, quoi que tu aies fait... Je tiens trop à toi pour ça ! »

Le jeune homme inspira, se demandant s'il pouvait croire cette déclaration, et puis il se lança, il ne voulait plus reculer :

« Je t'ai menti, Lex ! »

Celui-ci, sentant que le moment était important, referma sa chemise et se pencha légèrement vers son ami en demandant :

« Quand ? »

« Tout le temps ! Chaque fois que quelque chose de bizarre arrivait, chaque fois que tout s'arrangeait par miracle... »

« Je sais ! »

Clark sursauta violemment :

« Tu sais ? »

« Oui ! »

Le cœur de Clark se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, tant de questions se bousculaient qu'il ne pouvait même pas y trouver de réponse :

« Je sais que tu ne viens pas d'ici, Clark. »

Le monde s'effondra autour de lui. Comment son ami avait-il su ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé avant ? Et surtout qu'en pensait-il ? Le jeune alien n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. Voyant à quel point il était pâle et troublé, le milliardaire ajouta :

« J'ai compris il n'y a pas longtemps, j'attendais que tu m'en parles, et tu l'as fait ! »

La voix cassée du jeune fermier n'était qu'un murmure :

« Tu m'en veux de n'avoir rien dit ? »

Lex ne répondit pas, il hocha à peine la tête :

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir arrêté les enquêtes sur toi ? »

Clark fut surpris. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, plus maintenant...

Lex se mit à sourire légèrement :

« Et si on disait que tout ça n'a plus d'importance ? »

« C'est tout ce que je veux ! »

« C'est tout ? »

Le regard brûlant de désir de Lex ne laissait aucun doute sur les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Le jeune alien se mit à rire. Il était soudain empli d'une joie intense. Doucement, il s'approcha, et prit le milliardaire dans ses bras avec un sourire. Amusé, Lex le fit tomber avec lui sur le canapé.

Clark se lova alors contre lui...

C'est seulement quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormit dans les bras de son ami. Il en profita pour l'observer d'abord, puis presque malgré lui sa main parcourut le visage impassible de son presque amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée...

Il fit descendre peu à peu sa main sur le torse de Lex. Sa chemise était toujours entrouverte. Alors qu'il descendait encore, caressant chaque parcelle de la peau imberbe de son ami, une main lui attrapa le poignet, et quand il releva les yeux ce fut pour croiser le regard amusé du milliardaire :

« Tu n'as pas honte, Clark Kent, de profiter de moi pendant que je dors ? »

« Euh ? Non ! »

« Bonne réponse ! »

Il l'embrassa alors, avec tendresse, avec passion, avec amour... Tout semblait si intense d'un coup, jamais Clark n'avait ressenti autant de choses à la fois. Les mains du milliardaire dans ses cheveux, sa langue qui caressait la sienne...

Toutes ces sensations lui procuraient un plaisir immense.

La cuisse de Lex vint frôler son entrejambe. Le jeune brun allait gémir quand une toux gênée retentit dans la pièce. Il se releva alors vivement, et rougit en croisant le regard amusé du domestique :

« Pardon, monsieur Luthor, mais les Kent sont là ! »

Lex grimaça :

« Faites-les entrer dans le salon, nous arrivons ! »

Une fois que le domestique eut refermé la porte, il ajouta :

« Nous allons prendre une douche avant, ça te dit ? »

Pour toute réponse Clark se mit à sourire...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jonathan faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Son fils avait passé la nuit dans ce manoir. Qui sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Lex ! Il soupira bruyamment :

« Je t'en prie, Jonathan, calme toi ! »

« Martha, tu sais bien ce qu'il a dû se passer cette nuit... »

« Même si c'est le cas, nous n'y pouvons rien ! Est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé si ça le rendait heureux ? »

« Je t'en prie, Martha, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin ! Lex est plus vieux que lui, c'est un Luthor et... »

La porte s'ouvrit, et il ne put finir sa phrase. Clark se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Lex à ses cotés.

Le jeune alien s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras :

« Bonjour, maman ! »

« Bonjour, mon chéri ! »

Clark vit son père soupirer de nouveau, et il jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami :

« Papa ! »

Le jeune homme soupira, et fit quelque pas vers le milliardaire :

« Je te rejoins tout à l'heure ! »

Jonathan hurla presque :

« Quoi ! Non ! Il ne va pas partir ! Il va rester ici, et nous expliquer ce qui ce passe... »

« Non, papa ! Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner ! Tu es encore en colère, tu risquerais de le blesser par tes paroles, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! »

Lex s'approcha du jeune homme :

« Ça va, Clark, je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, et puis nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ! Enfin, presque rien ! »

L'alien ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir. Son père grimaça :

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Flirter avec mon fils ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ça le gêne ! »

Le fermier eut l'air choqué, mais il observa son fils un instant. Le jeune homme souriait :

« Je ne... je... »

Jonathan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa femme passa sa main dans son dos :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, papa ? »

Il se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas :

« Comment un simple sentiment d'amitié fraternelle peut se transformer en amour ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard complice, et Clark répondit :

« Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été fraternel, mais que nous n'étions simplement pas prêts à voir autre chose... »

«Ou peut-être que nos sentiments ont changés et évolué, et que nous avons seulement fini par les accepter ! »

L'homme les regarda un moment tous les deux, et soupira :

« Et que devons-nous faire ? »

« De quoi tu parles, papa ? Tu n'as rien à faire ! C'est ma vie... »

« Ta vie, Clark ! Et quand les tabloïdes et les journaux publieront ta photo parce que tu couches avec Lex Luthor, que feras-tu ? Hein, quand ils mettront leur nez dans nos affaires ? Que feras-tu alors ! »

Lex s'approcha de son ami, et répondit :

« Cela n'arrivera pas ! Et si c'était le cas, je ferai tout pour que vous n'en souffriez pas ! »

La colère de Jonathan explosa de nouveau :

« Vous croyez que l'argent peut tout arranger ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver par votre faute ! »

« Monsieur Kent. j'ai de l'argent bien plus que la plupart des gens l'imaginent ! Pour votre fils, je ferais n'importe quoi ! Vous avez raison, je suis un Luthor et je suis près à tout pour protéger les gens que j'aime ! S'il le fallait, je donnerais ma fortune, tous mes biens et même ma propre vie pour votre fils ! »

En disant ces mots, c'est son ami que Lex avait regardé. Le regard profond et intense que les deux hommes avaient échangé n'échappa pas à Martha :

« Vous êtes au courant Lex, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jonathan hoqueta de surprise :

« Quoi ? »

Lex soupira :

« Il y quelques temps que je sais, oui ! »

Les parents de Clark observèrent un moment leur fils et son ami, puis le fermier murmura :

« Et vous n'avez rien dit ? »

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas...

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Clark soupira. Sa mère s'approcha de lui doucement, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de Lex et fit de même au jeune homme qui se crispa légèrement : peu de gens l'avaient ainsi serré sur leur cœur :

« Lex, tu es un garçon bien, je sais que tu prendras soin de mon fils. J'ai confiance ! »

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas :

« Allons, viens Jonathan, nous rentrons à la maison ! »

« Mais... »

Elle attrapa la main de son mari et l'entraîna dehors. Clark prit alors Lex dans ses bras, et celui-ci murmura :

« Ça ne c'est pas si mal passer que ça ! »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, tes parents son compréhensifs. Attends de voir la réaction de mon père, s'il vient à l'apprendre... »

Clark se mit à rire :

« Ça te fais rire, tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ? »

« Tu as peur, toi ? »

« Non, il y a longtemps que mon cher père ne me fait plus peur ! »

« Alors tout va bien... »

Lex sembla réfléchir un moment :

« Oui, tout va bien ! »

Ils embrassèrent alors, avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables. Scellant ainsi une promesse qu'ils n'avait pas faite, mais qui était pourtant bien présente entre eux.

S'aimer et se protéger toujours...

FIN

Oh là j'ai fait dans la guimauve pure, c'est carrément neu neu, mais c'est pas ma faute, je voulais pas finir comme ça ! Si c'est trop fleure bleue, voyez sa avec les deux garçon, moi je savais pas que ça allait finir comme ça, ça peut venir que d'eux ! Mais si, je vous jure ! Rien que de le relire, je trouve ça tout rose, c'est bizarre...

C'est comme le lime : moi j'en voulais un, et ben ils ont pas voulu, j'y suis pas arrivée, pas ma faute !

Enfin bref, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. mdr


End file.
